


Burning Eyes

by Lansai



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen, Pacific Rim - Freeform, 环太平洋, 科学组
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1472869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lansai/pseuds/Lansai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一段旅程</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Eyes

赫曼在学院之旅上头一回见到纽特，小个子，滔滔不绝，一切人在他身边只不过是个会提问而且将会遭到惨不忍睹的反驳的疑问机器。看上去自负，本身也自负。

然后赫曼在纽特结束他的长篇大论之前离开了中心休息室，一瘸一拐。

这不是什么值得自卑的事儿，当然它也不值得骄傲。他的头脑价值千金，因此不必在意这类——小事儿，比起来真是一件小事儿。

就比如说现在，他们在洲际公路上大吵一架，赫曼拿拐杖敲击着引擎盖，他不用太大的劲儿，敲坏了谁也回不去。

“你就不能承认自己看错地图？你一路上自信满满的架势让我以为你的脑子里真的装了一部GPS。”

“啊哈每个人都有失手，你怎么总是要抓着别人的这么一点点失误不停不停不停——唠叨个没完呢？你是我妈妈吗？”纽特从驾驶座车窗伸出脑袋，又缩回去，把手上的地图翻来覆去，百无聊赖。

“现在好了，我们呆在这儿，永远赶不上研讨会。”赫曼说。

“没关系，反正你的演讲也不会有人真的想听的。”纽特一边把自己的手机电池反反复复拆下来装上去，一边抽空对赫曼说，他甚至还笑了笑，就像十分友好似的。

赫曼无视他的话，十句有九句是用不着听的废话。一整段废话。

因为实在不堪忍受阳光的曝晒，赫曼决定还是回车里等，手机莫名其妙地半个电话也打不出去——包括简讯。

 

而纽特还在把玩着他可怜的手机，电池拆出来，固定后盖被掀下来，七七八八的小零件到处都是。但愿他能完好地把他们塞回去。

纽特把拐杖扔到后座，完全不管赫曼的反对。

“它挡着我的手臂了。”纽特说，然后低头鼓捣他的手机。

“你把它扔到后座，我伸手没法够到它。”赫曼说。

“呃……是吗？”纽特回头看了一眼，然后冲赫曼笑，“哦，我很抱歉。不过你可以等一会儿找我帮忙——等我有空了以后。”

“你这个——”赫曼看了看纽特手里的扭成一团的不知道做什么的线团儿，他突然不太记得起来自己想用什么词儿。 

“什么？”纽特抬起头看了看他，随手扶了扶框架眼睛。

 

赫曼反而安静下来。“没什么。”

五十号公路荒凉而孤独。他们在路上遇到一座矿城，叫尤里卡。

在很久之前这里还有很多广受赞誉的公路旅店，什么什么名人在下榻于此，热心的影迷来这里寻找自己狂热崇拜的对象遗留下来的点滴踪迹，哪怕是伪造的，沾沾光也好。

说实在的，有些东西，你听说的时候往往比你真正见到的时候更富有美好的定义。

赫曼轻松地用指节敲击着车窗玻璃，就像他一点也不为这次的演讲担心。没什么好担心的。他迟早会赶上。

“我在阿尔卑斯的科莫湖度过假。”纽特说，冷不丁地。

“哪又怎样？”赫曼回答他。

“不怎么样。”纽特捣鼓着手里乱成一团的，但他认为井然有序的零件，“我就是想找个话题，不过不管是什么话题，跟你聊总是够没劲儿的。”

纽特笑了笑，还挑了挑眉毛，就像挑衅似的。

赫曼厌恶纽特，如同人类对蟑螂的厌恶。认为他脏乱不堪，令人厌烦，他不得不跟他共处一室的时候总是强迫自己划分彼此疆域，免得自己不小心侵占了那个阴暗潮湿的王国。

而纽特对此乐得清闲，不用老战战兢兢地对着对面刻板严肃的、对数字鞠躬作揖的自私的数字的奴隶，唯恐哪儿惹着他了。

在对彼此的讨厌中他们似乎能得到一点儿的平衡，就像他们不这么做就没法共事一般。

他们不这么做是没法共事的，这么说起来，这点儿倒是的确没什么错。

赫曼想起他在哪里做客的时候。

他很少做客，往往在不得不做客的时候才会成为一名有礼貌的客人。倒不是说他没有礼貌，只是，他不常常是个客人。

主人是位声名在外的年迈的教授，寡居的老太太，脾气古怪，但她的计算和研究精密得令人钦佩，这一点儿就够了。

赫曼没想到她有个小孙女儿，所有这个年纪的女孩儿都这样，活泼可爱，同时又有些小聪明和鬼点子。

老太太领养的孩子，赫曼不太喜欢她。她在赫曼的水果茶杯子里加了些胡椒末。为此，赫曼在洗手间呆了好一会儿，直到他能够阻止自己继续打喷嚏。

这点儿不足以让赫曼对她感到生气，他生气的理由只是那个小姑娘频繁地打断他们的谈话，让她上了年纪的老祖母为她做这做那，一会儿饿了，一会儿渴了。不懂事儿的小姑娘，而这难缠的、僵硬的孤老太太却仍是对这个女孩儿有着莫名其妙的溺爱，成年人式的关怀和溺爱。

赫曼从来不是个关注八卦小道消息的人，但他在档案里看到，这位享有盛誉的著名学者，她丈夫死于一场前所未有的灾难——很多人都在那一场灾难中惨遭不幸，但似乎，还有许多感人至深的故事，这个另当别论。那时候他们都年轻得很，仅靠推算，赫曼能够明白他们也许正处于甜蜜的热恋期，这个时候夭折的爱情，倒是真有成为一位女士终生不再嫁的理由的资格。没有儿女，痛失爱人。

脾气古怪似乎也可以谅解。

在年迈之后孤独寂寞袭来，领养一个古灵精怪的小女孩——从福利院里解救一个精灵，比起来，似乎比饲养动物更能成为一个好选择。

女孩儿在院子里飞跑，老太太的眼睛离开她那小身影的时间不超过一分钟，她几乎全程关注着专心致志玩耍的女孩儿，一边跟赫曼讨论着艰难驳杂的学术问题。

艰难，但是有趣。赫曼提醒自己。

临告别时赫曼说：“您的孙女很可爱。”

老太太一直板着的脸竟然露出一丝笑意：“谢谢，就是有些调皮，她实在可爱。”

很奇怪的是，赫曼几乎从这一丝裹挟着皱纹的笑意中找出了当年她是位美人的蛛丝马迹。也许是因为难能可贵，又有可能是因为——孩子，孩子确实有令人焕发活力的能力，即使在他们出现之前这个生灵已经枯竭得有点儿奄奄一息。

所以很长一段时间，包括现在，赫曼都认为他需要一个孩子，一个自己的孩子。

他的妻子，很幸运的是，也是这么想的。

因此在距此不长的时间里——不太长。他有了自己的孩子。因为初为人父而兴奋不已。

赫曼意识到自己在走神，然而他决定继续走神，因为纽特丝毫没有进展。

租来的车彻底报废，他还得垫付一大笔押金，糟透了。

他就不该让纽特开车，他应该再找一个司机。或者他本该同意让他们派车去接他到场的。

纽特的主意总是错的，总是，所有时候。

他曾经觉得纽特很多主意是对的。在他们正式见面之前。

他们通信的时候对彼此的论点抱有极大的好感，甚至认为对方可以作为自己学术之路上最好的合作伙伴，当然，这一切都在赫曼知道这个跟他维持着通信联系的小子就是他曾经见过的，不可一世的“演讲者”之前。在这之前，赫曼很难将他们联系在一起，绝对没门儿。

可事实就是这样。

很多事儿都是这样，无据可循。

就像他们一块儿进入一只怪物的脑子。

就像他们没有做好准备就进入彼此的脑子。

“呃，赫曼，我们大概得在这儿等到有谁来接咱们。”纽特摊摊手说，然后抢着说，“这次是我的错，我承认，这点儿应该让你很满意。”

“没错，就是你的错。”赫曼说，“骄傲自负的后果。”

“拜托，你非得这么恶狠狠地嘲讽我？太不近人情了。”纽特说。

不近人情？

也许这才是正确的。

在一同“Drift”之后他们非常少有的拥抱时的心动过速让赫曼觉得，也许太近人情是他这辈子最大的败笔。

“随你怎么说。”赫曼调整了一下座椅，把配件包里的眼罩取出来，他想睡个午觉，缓解一下走神的程度。

“我承认我是故意的。”纽特说。

“看得出来你很想认错。”赫曼说，“诚意十足。”

“我也不明白自己怎么想的。”纽特摁了摁喇叭，中气十足，喇叭和他都是。

“正常，谁都不会知道你是怎么想的，你就是一个实打实的怪胎。”赫曼笑了。

“我们能在这儿呆挺久的。”纽特说，“尖酸刻薄。”

“但愿如此。”赫曼说。

纽特说过赫曼是个极端利己主义者，而赫曼知道他一直都是。

FIN


End file.
